A Little Bit Longer
by JB-FAN-FOREVER
Summary: Nick and Miley are happy together. Then Miley lets jealousy get the better of her and they break up. Nick bumps into her 3 years later. He is married and she is about to get married. What will happen? Has alternate ending. A Jonas Brothers TwoPart OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, Nick, Miley, and Selena are all 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, or the Jonas Brothers. My life is sad, I know.

* * *

**

"Are you _really, truly_ happy?"

" Do you love her?"

"Will this marriage last?"

Nick Jonas unsuccessfully tried to make his way into the restaurant as he was bombarded with questions. He wanted to just punch the paparazzi, but he resisted the urge. He was the "cute, sensitive one", and he didn't think cute, sensitive people went around knocking out paparazzi. But he didn't want to be the cute, sensitive one. That was the name _she _had given him, well, actually the one who had written the script had called him that, but _she_ had said it.

Nick sighed. Why had he let her go? He remembered all the good times they had had. His favorite had been when they had been at his house one night. He still remembered that night clearly.

"_Nick! Stop!" 17 year-old Miley squealed as she tried squirm out of Nick's grasp._

"_But I thought you liked being tickled!" he said._

"_Well, yeah, but not for ten minutes straight!" she exclaimed._

"_Okay! Fine I'll let you go, but if you give me a kiss," said Nick as he finally released her. Miley blushed, but slowly moved her face toward Nick. As their lips touched, Nick and Miley felt butterflies in their stomachs and saw fireworks behind their closed eyelids. After what felt like only a second, they pulled apart unwillingly. _

"_Wow," Nick breathed softly, not wanting to break the spell._

"_Wow," Miley agreed. She had then leaned in and cuddled against his chest. "You know something Nick," she said, "I've always loved you."_

" _Me too," Nick had a smile on his lips as he put his arm around her. "Me too."_

He allowed himself a smile, remembering the happy times, the way his arm had felt around her. Perfect. His smile erased itself from his face, though, as he remembered the fight. Miley had though that he had been flirting with Selena. He hadn't, but Miley was stubborn, and he hadn't been able to convince her.

"_Nick, why are you flirting with Selena!" Miley yelled. Nick had just dropped Selena off at her house and was now going to Miley's. Miley had been quiet through the whole ride, but Nick had just though it was because she had a concert the next day and she was nervous._

_Nick turned to look at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Every time she wants something, you go get it and when she looks at you, you smile!" Miley said, sniffling. She didn't want Nick to see her crying._

"_I was just being a gentleman!" Nick shot back, now angry. Why did she have go accusing him of something he hadn't done? Didn't Miley know that he loved her?_

"_Gentleman, riiiight!" Miley snorted. At this point, they were right in front of Miley's house. She quickly jumped out of the car and slammed the door. "We're over, Nick!" she snapped, tears pouring down her face, unnoticed by Nick. "You should be happy, now you can ask Selena out! Who knows, maybe you two will get married!"_

_Nick was now _really _mad. "Maybe I will ask her out! I'll invite you to the wedding if we _do _get married!" Then he drove away, steaming._

He had asked Selena out the next day, to make Miley jealous. He had planned to go out with her for a week or so and then break up with her, but when he was about to, Selena would always gush about what a sweet and nice boyfriend she had and how lucky she was, making Nick feel guilty, so he would just decide to drop the matter. One night, Nick had gotten drunk, and according to Selena, he had sung "Please Be Mine" and then proposed to her. Nick didn't remember, but he couldn't just tell her he didn't want to marry her. He knew Selena loved him, and he didn't want to hurt her, so they got married.

Nick sighed. He hadn't seen Miley since the fight. Sure, he had seen pictures of her in magazines and on TV, but he hadn't actually seen her or talked to her. He had heard that she was going out with her guitarist or something , but he didn't care.

" Nick, honey!" Selena's chirpy voice interrupted his thoughts. He had managed to make his way into the restaurant unharmed. " I though you were going to be late, I'm so glad you're on time, I wouldn't want you to be late to our anniversary!" she grinned. "It's been one month since we got married, one month!"

_Why did she keep on reminding him ?_, Nick though as he sat down next to her. Didn't she see he was miserable enough already? He faked a smile, "I know, it barely seems like a day!" _and five years_, Nick added silently.

Selena smile got even bigger "I hope you don't mind Nick, I already ordered something."

"Oh it's ok, I have to go outside for fresh air anyway," Nick replied getting up.

" Ok, just make sure all the paparazzis are gone" she grinned again.

_What's up with all the smiling? _Nick wondered, _Oh yeah it's our anniversary! Woot woot _**(A/N: He's being sarcastic)**

As he made his way outside, thinking, he didn't notice there was a person going in his direction.

"Ow!" Nick and the person said at the same time as they fell. "S-s-sorry," Nick stuttered, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh it's ok," Miley said. _Wait, _Nick thought, _Miley?_

" Miley?!" her name escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Miley tried to scowl, but not before Nick saw a flash of a smile. "What do you want?" she tried to sound mean, but it came out like a squeak.

" I'm sorry Miley," Nick looked at his shoes.

" It's alright," she said, although she knew it never would be.

Nick leaned over to hug her, but she stopped him. " My fiancée might see us," her eyes said that she wanted Nick to hug her, but she knew she couldn't let him. She knew that if she let him hug her, all the feelings she had for Nick would come rushing back. She knew that she still loved him, but he was married and she was going to get married, and having feelings for someone other than her soon-to-be husband wouldn't help.

"Your fiancée?" Nick's jaw dropped. She was going to get married?

" Yup! Mitchel Musso" she tried to smile, but Nick could see right through her, and knew she wasn't really happy.

" I miss you," they both said at the same time, without realizing it. Without warning, Miley burst into tears. Nick put his arms around her comfort her, and she let him. After a while, Miley calmed down, and Nick asked a question that had been lingering on his mind. "What are we going to do?"

**If you want a happy ending, then scroll down(or up) and go the next chapter titled Alternate Ending. ( Aren't I so creative with the names? LOL)  
****If you want a realistic ending, then keep on reading. Or you can read both.**

" It's too late to do anything, Selena loves you, and you can't break her heart, you have to learn to love her" Miley said even though the words were killing her. She finally realized that all her daydreams about living happily ever after with Nick were gone. " One day, we'll be together again, I promise, but you have to promise to learn to love her" she continued, rubbing her eyes so Nick wouldn't see the tears that were accumulating and threatening to fall.

"Ok," Nick said, "Maybe one day we will be together." Even though they both knew that would never happen. That Nick would still be with Selena and that Miley would marry Mitchel, those words made them feel better.

"Well, I'd better go, Selena must be worried about me" Nick went in to hug Miley, trying to keep this moment engraved in his mind, knowing this probably be the last time he would really talk to her.

" Bye, see you around and don't forget, try to love her," Miley said, knowing they wouldn't really see each other. They had different lives now and that couldn't be helped.

" Well, bye and I will keep my promise," Nick said again, not wanting to leave, but that couldn't be helped either, so he went into the restaurant, as Miley watched him go farther away from her, away from her life.

"What took you so long?" Selena's face brightened as she saw him.

Nick wished she would just be quiet, she was so…so _happy. _" There were still some paparazzi outside, sorry," he said apologetically as he sat down again.

"It's okay honey, I'll always wait for you, I love you," she said sweetly. This made him think of Miley's promise and his promise, making him sadder. _Just a little bit longer_, he thought_. A little bit longer and I'll be fine and I'll love Selena._ Maybe over time, he would love her, but he was making the effort just because Miley told him to.

Selena was still waiting for an answer. " Yeah, I love you too." he said. Watching as Selena leaned in to kiss him, he mirrored her movements and also leaned in. When their lips touched, there were no butterflies or fireworks, but Miley would have been proud, he had at least tried.

* * *

**Another OneShot by me LOL. Please R&R!! Tell me if it's good or if it sucks.**


	2. Alternate Ending

Miley didn't answer, instead, she burrowed deep into his chest, taking in his scent of Abercrombie cologne and coconut shampoo.

"Miles?" he asked, "Are you ok?" Miley's only response was to snuggle deeper into him. Even though she hadn't said anything, he knew she wanted to just break up with Mitchel and that he should do the same thing, but she didn't want Nick to break Selena's heart.

Nick didn't know what to do. He either broke Selena's heart, or Miley's. He realized, though that Miley was more important, and he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want Miley to know that he was going to divorce Selena because of her though, he knew that would make Miley feel guilty. He knew that if he was going to tell Selena, he should do it right then and there. Unwrapping his arms from around Miley, he said, "I have to go inside to tell Selena I…uh…want the chicken burrito," Nick blurted out.

Miley smiled, looking confused. "Ok," she said. This would give her time to break up wfith Mitchel. She was nervous about it, but she realized that the only person she could ever love was Nick. She craned her neck, trying to spot him, but she couldn't, She was confused, Mitchel had just said he needed to get something from the car, but he had been gone for about 15 minutes. She headed in the direction of the car, but she stopped when her brain processed what she was seeing.

There was a girl leaning against the car for support, while she made out with a guy. But that's not what made her stop, what made her stop was that the guy she was making out with was Mitchel. She was about to go over there and slap him, when she realized she didn't care. If she had cared, she would have been bawling her eyes out right now, like when she broke up with Nick. Suddenly, she smiled, the reason to break up with him had just been presented to her at the right time. But she needed to look like she cared.

She rubbed her eyes, making them look red and puffy, then she made herself cry, which wasn't that hard, considering she was an actress. Making sure she was ready, she walked over there and pulled Mitchel away from the girl. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him.

Mitchel had a shocked expression on his face. "I-I-I'm sorry Miley," he mumbled.

"No you're not!" Miley was on a roll. She screamed every insult and cuss word she knew. Finally, she dramatically threw her engagement ring at him. "We're over!" Her throat was now hoarse because of all the yelling.

Meanwhile, while Mitchel was begging for forgiveness from Miley, Nick was walking into the restaurant. He nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his pants for the third time that minute. He was trying to think of what to say so it would be easier for Selena. He had to hurry or else Miley would get suspicious. He would just make it up on the spot.

Nick approached Selena cautiously. "Uh… Selena, I have to talk to you…privately" Nick mumbled.

"Sure Nick," Selena said worriedly noticing how weird Nick was acting. She led them into a private corner of the restaurant. "What's up?"

Nick wondered how he was going to break the news to her. "I can't do this anymore!" he blurted out, surprising himself, but once he started, he couldn't stop. "I'm in love with someone else, Selena, I always was, I'm so sorry!"

He drew in a big breath. He waited for her to start crying or saying how much she hated him. Instead, she looked down at the ground, sadly.

"It's Miley, isn't it?" she sighed.

" How'd you know?" Nick was surprised, was it really that obvious?

" Every time someone said her name, you would get this… look on your face, like you wished you could see her," Selena sighed. "I guess if you really love her, I have to let you go, I wouldn't want to see you unhappy."

Nick was surprised, again. That had been easy, but he hated to see Selena so sad, even if he loved Miley, Selena was still one of his best friends. " I'm sorry Selena, maybe one day, you'll find the person you truly love and you will be happy," Nick told her.

Selena had a watery smile. "Maybe I will," she said softly.

"I'm so sorry, really I am" Nick said hastily.

"Well, go see Miley now" Selena said, she wanted what was best for Nick, so even though she wanted him to stay, she knew she would be fine, and that he really was sorry.

"Thanks Selena, I love you." **(A/N: He means that he loves her as a friend)**

"Go Nick, make this easier for me."

"Well, bye," Nick tried not to look like he was hurrying to get outside to Miley, but he couldn't help it.

When he got outside, he found Miley lounging against a car, her eyes red and puffy. "Are you ok?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," Miley said. "I just broke up with Mitchel, I found him making out with some girl."

"Oh really! I'm so sorry!" He leaned over to hug her.

Miley smiled, " You know you're not, and anyways I ws going to break up with him, he just made it easier" she said.

"You were going to break up with him, why?" Nick asked shocked, choosing to ignore the first part.

"When I saw you, I realized I still loved you," she mumbled.

"Well, you made me realize I still loved you," Nick said carefully, "So I broke up with Selena."

Miley was shocked, " How could you Nick, is she ok?"

"She's fine," Nick said soflty, as he pulled Miley closer to him "She already knew."

Miley wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't let the matter drop. She asked Nick a bunch of questions about Selena, and when she was sure she was ok, she pulled Nick in and kissed him. His lips gently massaged hers, and, after a while, they pulled away unwillingly.

"Wow," Nick said. I had been as magical as the first time, he had still felt butterflies and had seen the fireworks.

"Wow," Miley agreed. She ginned at him and said, " I had always said that it would be just a little bit longer and I would be fine and I'd be with you, but I never really believed it. This still feels like a dream."

Nick's only response was to kiss her. If this _was_ a dream, then he didn't want it to end. **(A/N: It wasn't a dream)**


End file.
